The Forgotten Eidolon Scripts
by MasterShaper
Summary: The Summoners had written them. They were lost.... forgotten.... This fanfic is in honour of my first ever reviewer, VVSecrets! Complete, please R & R! Oneshot


**The Forgotten Eidolon Scripts**

**Ark**

**A forgotten Eidolon. He/ she once fought alongside the Eidolon-that-must-not-be-named. The Ark is the only mechanical Eidolon, possessing powers of darkness beyond comprehension. The only magic that rivals the Ark's is the Doomsday spell, which originated from the Eidolon-that-must-not-be-named….. Pumice is the Ark's summon stone, only forgeable by Hades, the master craftsman that dwells in Memoria the Well of Memories, be it dream or nightmare. The only materials needed for Pumice are the Pumice Pieces, of which only one was found. The piece was sealed in the Eidolon Grave, held by the Eidolon -that-must-not-be-named….**

**Atomos**

**The Force of gravity. Mighty and powerful, he utilizes gravity to fight. The second hardest to control of all the Eidolons. The power he possesses enables him to swallow entire civilizations, for his monstrous appetite is insatiable. Summoned with an Amethyst stone, Atomos has been used to inflict devastation by corrupted Summoners. Owing to his destructive abilities, Atomos is hardly summoned, for summoning him could sometimes go bad. There once was a certain Summoner named Loona, who summoned Atomos to exact revenge. Her actions caused the destruction of Madain Sari. Atomos is on the brink of being sealed into the Eidolon Grave, where only one Eidolon has been incarcerated…..**

**Bahamut**

**The King of Dragons. He uses Fire, more powerful than that of Ifrit. Gentle by nature, Bahamut is relatively simple to control. Despite his power, Bahamut can be easily confused by ultrasonic frequencies. If used wrongly, he will return to punish his Summoner. He can be summoned with a Garnet stone. Little is known about Bahamut, for he is rarely summoned….**

**Carbuncle**

**An infant Eidolon. She possesses the power to defend, not to attack. Her powers can also be used to seal or shield places, be it from intrusion or magic. Summoned with a Ruby, she can use different abilities through Diamonds, Emeralds, and Sapphires. Used by Summoners to seal the resting places of one certain Eidolon, the Iifa Tree is her current location. Being an infant Eidolon, she hasn't yet developed offensive abilities. It is presumed, however, that her powers will vanish as she ages, to be replaced with offensive capabilities.**

**Fenrir**

**The Earth Eidolon. His earth-shaking powers are considerable, capable of wrecking civilizations. He is summoned through a Sapphire. On the odd occasion, he has created great chasms, which separated the nations of Alexandria and Lindblum. Due to the enormous energy drain, Fenrir is currently in recuperation, and cannot be summoned. The Earth Shrine where Lich, the Earth Guardian of Terra lives, was created by Fenrir, and has continous earthquakes. However, Fenrir is only dangerous should his abilities be misused, for he will turn on his Summoner….**

**Ifrit**

**The Eidolon of Flames, who is second in Fire powers only to Bahamut. He is the Living Flame, and is summoned through a Topaz. The Flames of Hell that he employs as his weapon are incredible a sight to behold. Terrible is his predicament however, that the Eidolons Leviathan and Shiva once teamed up to extinguish his Flames. Ifrit created the volcano named Mount Gulug on the Lost Continent, where the Fire Guardian of Terra, Maliris, now dwells. Resurrected by Odin, Ifrit now lives to serve, no longer the predatory Eidolon he once was, an Eidolon who torched entire civilizations…**

**Leviathan**

**The great Serpent of the Sea. He was banished to the Iifa Tree for his terrible misdeeds. He flooded the Forgotten Continent, making it barren. Due to his immense flooding waves, an ordinary octopus became Kraken the Water Guardian of Terra. Before he was sealed away, he destroyed Kraken's Tower, which is now known as the Water Shrine. When the land flooded, he also caused the creation of Tiamat, the Wind Guardian of Terra. Aquamarine is his Summon Stone, and can be obtained through battles with monsters or in the library of Daguerro, with the insertion of 5 Ores into the statue of Leviathan. Leviathan also watches over all the creatures that swim, be they alive or dead. He is currently sealed up by Carbuncle.**

**Madeen**

**The Eidolon which created Moogles. Capable of taking on the form of a Moogle, she has been known to live among people as a Moogle. Despite her power, she normally becomes into a Moogle to take care of her future Summoner. Using the power of Earth, she is Fenrir's twin. Madeen cannot be summoned, and can only be called on by the Last Summoner, the Child of Prophecy… Madeen will choose to serve, and is totally unpredictable. The Prophecy states that she will be named Mog, to be summoned by the Ribbon of Love, by a little girl named……… Eiko.**

**Odin**

**The Warrior of the Dark, the Sword of Death. He is the most difficult to control of all the Eidolons. His attacks strike down his targets with Death, and can cause the Death of entire civilizations. Despite the fact that he causes Death, he can also reverse Death, in the people he considers worthy. The Dark Matter is Odin's Summon Stone, and all of them have been destroyed by us Summoners. Only one remains, hidden from us…. Riding on his six-legged skeleton horse, his attacks are a grand, but horrifying sight. This is said in prophecy that the nation of Cleyra, sheltered by a crystal-powered sandstorm, shall feel the wrath of Odin. We tried, but he was too powerful to imprison…. The Sword of Odin cannot be stopped once he is summoned, and the destruction that he is capable of…..is…..the Death of the soul….**

**Phoenix**

**She rivals Odin. Where he causes Death, she restores Life. Her flaming wings are the source of Fire, Life, and Wind. If angered, she will bring down Flaming Death on her provokers…. Summoned with a Phoenix Pinion, she has not been summoned since the Death of her last Summoner, Hyato. It is foreseen that she will return, when the Summoners are on the brink of extinction. **

**Ramuh**

**The Eidolon of Lightning, the Thunder God. He takes the form of an old man, appearing only to his future Summoner. Thunder and Lightning are his playthings, and he isn't very capable of devastation. Peridots are used to summon Ramuh, but can be obtained directly from him. He is known to use broken up stories as a test of worthiness. His staff is the legendary Staff of Lightning, which controls the thunder and lightning storms we see. One known story he uses is 'Hero'. The prophecy regarding Ramuh is about devastation wrought by Atomos, after which he shall choose a princess as his Summoner. **

**Shiva**

**The Goddess of Ice and Snow. She uses freezing winds, as well as snow, to attack. The Ice Cavern on the Mist Continent is her greatest handiwork, the Lost Continent being her second and last handiwork. Only certain summoners can call on her, using a Sapphire. The same stone can be used to Summon Fenrir also, but a summoner shall only receive one of them, either Earth or ice… She has never caused destruction, but has frozen Ifrit during his Dark Days. With Leviathan's aid, she stopped Ifrit. Only women can summon her, and rare is a female Summoner that can summon Fenrir instead of Shiva. Shiva is known to take on the form of an old woman, commonly in the Village of Dali.**

**The Cursed Eidolon**

**The creator of the Doomsday spell. The only Death striker besides Odin. The Cursed, the incarcerated, the DEAD, Eidolon. Ozma is its name. It is the most ancient of Eidolons, and created the Ark, which was nearly on par with its strength. The Soulcage was also its creation, the Mist Maker, to jam the flow of souls. Near invincible, Ozma once ruled Gaia, with all the other Eidolons cowering under it. It is remembered that a group of Summoners, yearning to escape Ozma's tyranny, decided to challenge Ozma in battle. Using the strengths of Sappus, the Plant Eidolon, Shiva, Leviathan, Bahamut, Ramuh, Atomos, Phoenix, Carbuncle, Madeen, Ifrit, Fenrir, and even the Ark, they battled. For twenty days and nights, they fought. All would have been lost, except for the intercession of Hades. The loss of loved ones, the tears and horror, had opened the portal to Memoria, freeing Hades. Using 2 Pumice pieces, he forged a Pumice stone, enabling the summoning of the Ark. With the combined strength of all the 12 Eidolons, Ozma was vanquished. Sadly, Sappus was the Eidolon that died at Ozma's power, giving his life to create a spell powerful enough, that shook the realms of time and space, which brought down Ozma. Sealed away in the Chocobo Air Garden, Ozma awaits, floating in a hung-on realm, neither dead nor alive. Those who seek Ozma should beware, for it has been waiting for new souls, souls which it can use to be reborn, in its former strength……**


End file.
